An UNKNOWN story
by IashayaF
Summary: Yumi is being abused by her father.She hasnt told anyone yet. But what happens when someone finds out.What would he do to he do to help her. Will he help he help her before it to late
1. Chapter 1

An UNKNOWN Story

Hello this is my first story so go easy on me

In my story Yumi is in the same grade as Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. There also all the same age.

It started off as a normal day at Kadic. The sun was shining; kids were talking, and teachers having lunch. The group was sitting on their bench.

"Where's Yumi" Ulrich asked

"How should I know, I'm now keeping trace of her wherever she goes" Odd replied

"It's not like her to be late, I mean she wasn't in class today or nothing" Ulrich whined

"Can yawl quiet down please? Jeremy yelled

"Why so you and Aelita can flirt with each other

Then Yumi comes up to the group (A/N her is now in the middle of her back) her hair in her face.

"Hey, Yumi, Ulrich was soooo worried about you" Odd teased

"Odd shut up for once okay!" Ulrich said with a toned attitude

"Well people these days" Odd mumbled

"He's just worried that's all, don't worry" Aelita whispered

"Yumi where were you" Ulrich asked

"I-I had to run home," Yumi said quietly

"Oh, well it sure did take you a loooonnng time to get back" Jeremy said

"Anyway, are you okay u don't sound good, at all" Ulrich said

"Yeah, im fine Ulrich, really" Yumi said

"Okay, how come your head is down we haven't saw your face since Monday and its Friday now"

"I just don't want to look up," Yumi said in defense

Just then bell has rung for there last class

"Now student I need you to take out your textbook a turn to page 388 and read about romance Blaze (I don't know if it's a real book or now but Oh well my story) we will be doing a play on the story. So let me pair you up now

Jeremy and Aelita

Jeremy and Aelita blushed

Odd and Lilly Anna

Yumi and Ulrich

Yumi and Ulrich blushed like mad, they knew in their hearts they loved each other but couldn't tell one another.

After the list they began to read the story. When class was over, Yumi still walked like the world was coming to an end.

"I don't know something's up with her" Ulrich said in a worried voice

"Ulrich, let her have her space, she's not in a good mood so leave her alone"

"No, I cant and im going to mock what that guys said on titanic she jumps I jump and wont turn away knowing shell be alright" Ulrich said and left to go find Yumi

"Now that's true love," Odd said

"Yeah there more than Romeo and Juliet" Jeremy said

"I hope Ulrich can make her feel better," Aelita said

(With Yumi&Ulrich)

"Yumi…Yumi…Where are you?" Ulrich yelled through the woods

Yumi heard him she didn't feel like ansewering him but she knew in his voice that he was worried she she started to look for him. Then he saw her but she didn't see him cause her head was still down

"Yumi ive been looking for u for ages" Ulrich said to her with a hug

"I've been here," Yumi said

"Yumi what's been happening to you, your not eating well, you keep your head down a lot lately, and you haven been around us lately, you have to tell me what's wrong, you know you can trust me" Ulrich said

Yumi though for awhile until

"Ill only tell you if u keep this to your self" Yumi said

"I promise I wont tell a soul"

Yumi finally looked up and what Ulrich saw on her face was………………….

She had have bruise marks all over her face. Her eye, nose, cheeks, everywhere on her face.

"Yumi who's doing this to you"

"My-My-My…………………..dad"

"Why didn't you tell me Yumi"?

Ulrich pulled her into a hug

"I was afraid that if I told you that, you wouldn't care and you would just laugh in my face"

"Yumi, I wouldn't dare do that to you………….. I-I-I love you Yumi and I wont this happen to you again"

I……….I…………..I love you to Ulrich, its nice to have you there for me whenever I'm down

They smiled at each other, Ulrich put a gentle kiss on Yumi's lips, and she kissed him back.

I love you Yumi, and I will forever no matter what

I love you to Ulrich and I always will

In Ulrich's thoughts he was happy that he was proud to call yumi his girlfriend, but he was sad at the fact that she's being abused and he knew he would have to tell someone what's happening or he might try try to make yumi tell somebody. he know one of them was going to tell but whatever comes out he know he was goanna find a way to make her safe, he would make sure of he if it's the last thing he would do


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I have to get home" Yumi said

"What, no…you…huh…you cant go back there….I mean look at you Yumi" Ulrich said

"Ulrich, I have to I have no choice" Yumi said sadly

"What do you mean by you have no choice" Ulrich said with a worried voice

"When I mean by that is that…. If I don't come back ill"

"what Yumi" Ulrich said

"Let's just say you will never see me again, neither anyone else" Yumi said

It took Ulrich a while what she said then he figured it out

"No Yumi, he cant do that to you" Ulrich said very depressed

"Look, I really have to go before that happens" Yumi said

Yumi kisses Ulrich on his cheek before she leaves. Ulrich just sat there wondering what he should he do. Then he got his idea he followed Yumi back to her house but he was pretty from her cause he didn't want to get caught.

When he got to the window, he saw something he never imagined before.

(In the house)

Yumi father slapped her SO hard that she fell three feet away from her father.

Just about when Yumi was about to get up. He kicked her in her stomach so hard, she coughed up blood.

Ulrich had to do something, he found a rock sitting right beside him. So, he picked it up and through it in the window.

Yumi father turned around to see what happen. Then he turned around to Yumi a dragged her to the stairs by her hair

"GO UPSTARIS" her father said strictly

Then he went to go see who through the rock

Mean while……

Yumi was crying heavily in her room. Then she heard a knock on her window. She turned around to see who it was and of course it was Ulrich she went to the window and opened it

"you saw didn't you" Yumi said while crying

"yes, are you mad at me" Ulrich said

"I could never be mad at you Ulrich, and plus what did you do"

"followed you here" Ulrich answerd

"its okay"

Ulrich came in from outside and give her a hug. She cried in his chest. He saw the burse on her cheek and stomac he didn't want to touch he cause it looked really bad and he didn't want to hurt Yumi

"go ahead cry Yumi let it out"

They sat like that for a while until her crying settled down

"you okay now" Ulrich asked

"yes, now that's you're her I'm much better now" Yumi answered

"do u want to spend the night over my dorm tonight" Ulrich asked

"Well I don't know….

Then she heard Yumi father call he name really loud

"stay here right quick" Yumi told

"ok" Ulrich said in a confused voice

Downstairs yumi saw her father waiting for her at the bottom. When she came to the last step he slapped the same cheek again this time much worse her cheek turned a blue, green color

"I need to tell you a story" her father said very rude like

He pushed her really hard on her floor

"tell me the story how you mother died"

"uh she got in a car crash"

"NO I KILLED YOUR MOTHER"

"WHAT I dare YOU do that to her you know what im going to tell everything to the police even what yo did to my brother"

"you brother didn't deserve a life"

"then why'd you have him then"

"Don't Talk to me like that LITTLE girl or you will end up like your mom and and brother or we make tis fun if you ever talk to me like that your little boyfriend Ulrich wouldn't live to see the daylight"

"ok, ok just please don't, don't hurt him please" Yumi begged

Yumi father pulled out the knife and started scaring her skin

"don't tell anyone about this or else"

Takeo (I think that's how you spell his name) pushed Yumi up the stairs

"Get out my sight"

IN yumi room

Yumi walked in then started to cry

"Yumi what happen"

"didn't you hear"

"No you were to far from the door" he saw the scatch on her arm and her cheek

"My god Yumi we have to get you to the hospital"

"no, I cant"

"Why not"

"my father said if I tell you wont live to see the daylight, and I cant let that happen to you ulrich I love and care about you to much to let that happen"

"I love you to Yumi but you now you cant live like this forever"

"I know, but I cant tell" Yumi said looking down

"Yumi look at me" She looked up into his big brown eyes

"you think you can handel a lot of stuff, but this you cant, you have to tell someone…promise me you will tell"

"I-I but Ulrich what about you"

"don't worry about me, I just care about your safety"

yumi smiled slightly

"I promise, and you promise me you wont get killed if I tell"

"I promise you, I got to get back do you want to come"

"yes, I cant sleep here anyways im to scared to"

"okay lets go"

(at the dorm)

"Odd's out on a date with Lilly Ann so he wont be back for a while so you can sleep on my bed and ill sleep on Odd's" Ulrich said

"Um Ulrich can you sleep over here with..me" Yumi said blushing but it was hard to tell cause of her cheek

"sure" Is all he could say

The they fell in a peaceful sleep


	3. Chapter 3

(The next morning)

Ulrich woke up to see that Yumi isn't there

"I wonder where she went," Ulrich thought

"Hey buddy, have a good sleep" Odd asked coming back in the room from the showers.

Ulrich ignored him. He was to busy thinking where Yumi went.

"Hellooooooooo earth to Ulrich" Odd said

Ulrich still didn't hear him. Odd got very tired of Ulrich ignoring him, so he picked up his pillow and hit him in the head with it.

"OW! What was that for" Ulrich yelled

"You weren't listening to anybody, so what were you thinking about" Odd answered

"Nothing"

"Well you were thinking about something, cause you looking off into space, not blinking, mouth wide open, and not moving" Odd said in one breath

"Ok, so, a lot of people do that"

"Ok then, what were you thinking about" Odd asked again

"I'm not goanna tell you"

"Ooooooooh, you were thinking about yumi again weren't you, you know you really need to ask her out before it's to late"

"Yes I was thinking about yumi, and it's not to late cause I already asked her out, so now you can stop bragging me, now if you don't mind imp going to take my shower and go somewhere away from you" Ulrich said in a stern voice and left leaving Odd confused

"What's his problem" odd thought in his head

(At the bench)

"I got some great news" Odd said with excitement

"Oh, oh, oh you found your brain" Jeremy said

"HA funny but no, YUMI AND ULRICH ARE FINALLY GOING OUT"

"When do he ask here out" Aelita asked

"I don't know" Odd replied

"Where did he ask her out"?

"I don't know"

"Then how do you know they are gong out"?

"Cause I told him" Ulrich said walking up to the bench

"Oh hey Ulrich" Aelita said

Ulrich sat down and started to think where was Yumi again

"Hey have any of you seen yumi lately" Ulrich asked in a worried voice

"No" the said in unison

"I'm goanna go somewhere else" rather go alone

"I'll come with you" Odd said

"Me to' Jeremy said

"Me three"

"NO I'd rather go alone"

With that Ulrich walked to Yumi house to see if she's there

"What's wrong with him" Jeremy asked

"I don't know he's been acting weird since yesterday, hey do you want to follow him"

"That's called stalking" Aelita said

"Not really, if your following the same gender it's called follow, if you're following him that's called stalking"

"No it's not"

"Whatever lets go"?

"He's right aelita Ulrich and yumi has been acting weird lately so we have to see what's wrong with him"

"Fine yawl go ill be here," Aelita said

"Ok fine stay here then, bye" Odd said while walking away

"Bye aelita" Jeremy said sweetly

(With Ulrich)

Ulrich was just arriving at Yumi house

About a foot away he heard a lot of yelling from Yumi's father

Ulrich went up to the window to see what was going on and what he saw was. Yumi father beating really hard with something he couldn't recgonize. Also, he kept throwing Yumi to walls and floors, dragging her everywhere.

When Ulrich was just about to bust through the door Odd, and Jeremy came up

"HEY ULRICH" odd yelled

"what are you guys doing here I thought I told you guys not to come" Ulrich whispered in a mad tone

"your no the boss of us" Jeremy said

When Ulrich was about to say something they heard a loud scream from the house

"what's going on in there" Aelita said coming up to them

"what you came to" Ulrich said

"yes I did so, Ulrich what's going on in there"

"I-I promised I wouldn't tell"

"Ok a lot of people break promises, what is going on in there"

"Ok, Ok yumi is getting abused in there by her father"

"WHAT" the said together

They heard another scream when her father kicked Yumi out the house

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK HERE EVER AGAIN"

Yumi was still crying cause got burned, kicked, puched, thrown, and slapped

Just about when Yumi was going to walk away, she felt really weak, few second later she fell

"YUMI" yelled Ulrich

Ulrich ran over to Yumi and put her in his lap

"Yumi, Yumi, wake up, come on, wake up, please Yumi wake up"

Jeremy checked her pulse she's still breathing but barely

"Well what are you waiting for call the ambulance" Ulrich said

Jeremy did as he was told

"please stay with me Yumi"

After the ambulance arrived they took Yumi to the hospital with Ulrich by her side

(at the hospital)

"Ulrich she'll be alright, now stop pacing" Jeremy said

"I cant, I just cant"

"Ulrich, buddy she'll be ok if not the docter would of told us by now that's she dead" Odd said trying to cheer up his friend

"DON'T SAY THAT SHES NOT DEAD I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE" Ulrich was starting to cry

"ok im sorry"

soon the docter came in

"Is the family of yumi ishyama here

"No, but were her best friends"

"Uhh yes, Miss Yumi was real close from perishing, but you called the hotline just in time, she WILL live"

Ulrich felt relived, that the love of his life was going to live.

"You can go visit her, but one at a time" the docter said while leaving

"who wants to go first" Aelita asked

"Let Ulrich go" Odd said

"ok ill go thanks for letting me go" Ulrich said

"anytime, and if it was the love of my life I would do the samething as you, now go ahead"

With that Ulrich went to go see Yumi. When he arrived to her room he saw all the hospital equiment around her, the only thing he know was the heart monitor, which was going its normal rate. Ulrich went to the bed to see Yumi sound asleep 

"I so so glad your alright Yumi"

"im glad im alright to" Yumi said but with a weak voice

"hey" Ulrich said with a smile

"hey" Yumi said sitting up

"I thought I lost you" Ulrich said giving Yumi a hug

"I can tell" she said hugging him back

"you know you have to tell"

"yes, I know how about ill tell when I get better"

"ok, I guess I mean why not now"

"no, cause I want to spend time with you for a while"

"you know aelita,odd,and Jeremy are out there"

"they found out"

"yeah they followed me to your house"

"oh"

"but im so glad your alright" Ulrich said

"me to"

Just then they were leaning for a kiss when the nurse walked in

"Miss Ishayma are you feeling any better"

"yes" yumi answered

"now do you want to tell me how this happen to you"

yumi looked at Ulrich and he gave he "tell" look

"well my dad was abusing I don't know why he just was, he also killed my mom and my little brother, and he was planning on killing me.

"what, thank you for telling me this but you do know that your father will have a lifetime in jail"

"good he doesn't deserve his freedom anymore" yumi said with a pout face

"ok, tomorrow you get to go home and youll be boarding at Kadic ok, and your aunt will take care of you here's her number just in case

"thank you so much"

"anytime" the nurse said

"well don't you feel much better now" Ulrich said smiling

"yes, yes I do, what happen to Jeremy, Aelita, And Odd" yumi asked

"they can wait can't they" Ulrich said coming closer to Yumi

"yes" she said leaning into Ulrich

Then they kissed each other's lip that seemed like forever, about five min. later they stopped for air and smiled at each other.

With Yumi dad in jail, Yumi staying with her friends at school, her and Ulrich together, nothing can stand in there way.

Im sorry for the wack ending but my 1st story is completed so how do you like it rate from 1-10


End file.
